Something right
by manaika
Summary: Fuji has certain doubts. Can somebody help him? Will something make him realize where the truth lies? Burning pair, one little hint of golden. T for themes


He-ya folks! I got inspired, aren't you happy?! *grins* Originally I heard this song on youtube, as a Fuji brothers video, but as I downloaded it and listened to it I relized how much it could fit to TakaFuji. And since there are soooo few Ffics about them, I simply decided I'll write one, so sew me.

I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The original video is here: .com/watch?v=oLfubQl13Bo

So hope you'll enjoy it!

Aki

--------------------------*

Fuji sat on the window frame, looking out into the darkness of the night. In the past it calmed him. Now, however, it made him anxious. It was kinda like the darkness of the doubts in his heart.

„You're thinking about it again, aren't you?"

He turned to the door and saw a wet redhead enter his room. Eiji was currently on a sleepover at his house and judging the looks of it, he just now finished shower.

Fuji averted his gaze down, blue eyes open and sad.

„Yes."

Eiji sighed and Fuji couldn't but feel a bit guilty. Here he was, mourning, while his best friend did his best to cheer him up. Eiji was one of the few persons Fuji allowed to see into him. It wasn't like Eiji could read him entirely, but he knew enough. And with his knowledge of the current situations Fuji was in, and with his expierience in the same matter, he decided to cheer him up and possibly help him. Fuji appreciated that. He really did. But he doubted it would work. The shadows of doubt couldn't be erased easily, if even entirely. He felt how the bed shifted from another weight o it and he looked into blue eyes, just like his, only bigger and darker. Deep and mysterious like the nightsky. Fuji chuckled inwardly at the irony in that statement. He should be the mysterious one, yet he was so easily readable. And Eiji was outgoing and a happy-go-lucky and still – not everybody knew his true self. He rarely showed it. And only few people knew this fact. He wasn't that obvious with being mysterious as Fuji. Eijis voice snapped him out of his train of thoughts.

„You know Fuji" (the redhead rarely called him that) „Sometimes love isn't enough. So there has to be something more, don't you think?"

Fuji looked at him confused. What the...

Eiji sighed yet again. „Just forgett it." But almost immediately his face lit up. „Hoi! Let us watch that awesome movie you were talking about!"

Fuji blinked even more confused now. Yes, indeed, Kikumaru Eiji was most certainly not easily to be read. But who cared as long as he was Kikumaru Eiji? Fuji smiled his trademark smile. „Sure."

-*-*

Some time passed now from the sleepover and Eijis words still rung in Fujis mind. He still had his doubts, but something in the redheads words stirred him and made him think.

You see, for a few weeks now, Fuji was in a realtionship with his beloved Taka-san. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Their friends accepted them (just as they accepted the romantic relationship of the golden pair) and everything went smooth and fine. And still Fuji had some problems. Not what you may think, though. He wasn't attracted to some other, or cheating on Taka-san, or any other clichéd problem you might think of. Taka-san was the nicest person and Fuji would never do anything to him. And here was the problem: Taka-san was nice. That wouldn't be that much of a problem, given his lover wasn't Fuji. To put it bluntly: Taka-san was too nice for Fuji to deserve him. Seriously, just think about it. On the one side the was the nice, good-mannered (as long as there was no racket in reach), caring and loving Taka-san. On the other side was the always sadistic, in any way quirky, weird, eyes-closing, emotions-shielding, wrath-taking Fuji. See the point? To make it short: Fuji didn't deserve Taka-san.

And Fuji didn't know why Taka-san still sticked with him. Fuji knew that most of the time love wasn't enough. And that made him wonder if Taka-san stayed with him out of pity. Fuji didn't want that. And even if Eijis words only confirmed his doubts, he still felt there was a hidden meaning behind it.

It was strange. A few months before, Fuji wouldn't even think about having such doubts, but since he was with Taka-san...he kinda changed. He saw things he didn't see back then. He saw that there were indeed important things. Things that needed to be taken seriously, not only flirtaciously, but seriously. Unlike Fuji did. He had a bad habit of avoiding problems until they came fully back at him, hitting him hard. But not now. He dealt with them since he was with Taka-san.

He remembered how lost he used to feel. How he didn't know where his true self was. Yeah, sure, that match with Tezuka made him realize it. But that applied only on the tennis court. In his private life however – Where was he? Who was he? Fuji Syuusuke, but what meant that? He simply didn't feel right. Until he started going out with Taka-san. Since that occured he felt right. He felt like somebody. Like somebody he was. Simply like himself. He didn't feel lost in the world. Instead he felt like the world was okay. Like everything had its place. Like he had his place at Taka-sans side.

But that didn't change the fact that he didn't know why said Taka-san stayed with him, through all of his flaws. Yeah, he changed, and there sure had to be something- It was then and there that it hit him.

‚_Sometimes love isn't enough, so there has to be something more._'

-*-*

Fuji was nervous like hell. Please, feel free to laugh. Who would've expected, that the always cool and indifferent tensai would be nervous about something like a preformance?

There was a school festival today and Fuji figured this would be a good opportunity to show Taka-san how he felt. Fuck what the others thought. He had to express it. Taka-san deserved it.

When the current one was finished it was Fujis turn. He would sing a song. He heard it recently on the radio and found it fitted like buttocks on a toilett. So he decided to sing it. Who knew, maybe it would become his and Taka-sans song? He chuckled at the thought.

Suddenly he jumped. His name was announced. Breathing deeply, he stepped out on the stage. He waited for the applaud to subside and he lifted the micro to his mouth and spoke:

„I..." No. Not like this. He took another deep breath.

„Taka-san. For a long time I had doubts. I am far from flawless and certainly don't deserve the love you give me" (he ignored the sharp intake ov several breath that sounded in the room) „But still...Sometimes love isn't enough so there has to be something that I...am making right, so to say it. You – and a kick in the ass from Eiji, made me realize this. I don't know what, but...

_Never thought that I'd so inspired  
Never thought that I'd find the higher truth  
I believed that love was overrated  
'Till the moment I found you_

Now baby I know I don't deserve  
The love you give me  
But now I understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right

It's because of you I feel so lifted  
I've been looking at my life from higher ground  
Never thought I'd be so elated  
You're the one that turned it all around

Now baby, I didn't know myself  
Until you changed me  
And made me understand that

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing  
Doing something right  
Oohhh

And baby I know I don't deserve the love you give me  
But I don't really care, cause

If you want me I must be doing something right  
I got nothing left to prove  
And it's all because of you  
So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)  
Doing something right (Doing something right)

Doing something right  
Yeah yeah  
Something right

So if you need me  
And baby I make you feel alive  
I know I must be doing (I know I must be doing)  
Must be doing something right  
Yeah yeah  
Something right

I love you Taka-san. I really do." Through the whole song Fujis eyes were open. He let himself be read by everyone. He wanted them to see, to know the love he felt for that wonderfull person that was Kawamura Takashi. And now they were locked with those honey browm eyes and were expressing gratitude and love. Even from afar he saw fire and tears burning in Taka-sans eyes. And then hell broke loose.

„BABY! Bring it on!"

And before he even could say ‚burning mode' he was in a tight embrace and a hungry kiss. Who would've thought that Taka-san could go into ‚burning mode' without a racket? To be the one who could do that kinda flattered him.

„BURNING! I LOVE YOU BABY!"

Fuji considered for a split second the option of dying. But then, who would want to die after such a love declaration? Fuji smiled, his eyes still open, shining at Taka-san. Yup – he didn't deserve so much love, but that didn't mean he could give any less, now, did it?

„I love you tto Taka-san. I really do."

----*----

Omake

Fuji recognized the tones of the song they were about to play. It was his favorite one. And as Taka-san stood and asked: „May I have this dance?" his heart fluttered.

„Sure..." he answered and stood.

As they swung to the rhythm, the eyes of the guests on them, he felt complete and loved like never before. Funny, he thought, as he recalled how he laughed at the possibility of it becoming their wedding song.

------------------------*

Didya like it? I had fun writing it, so hope you had fun reading it!

I may make a sequel if you wish. But to let me know you have to leave a review, now, don't you?


End file.
